Kung Pao Chicken
by MisoSoup1
Summary: Chun-Li can't sleep and decides to get something to eat.


It was late at night and Chun-Li couldn't sleep. Her sleep schedule was messed up ever since she fought Ryu, and it's ruined her life. Sleeping in the day and wandering in the night, just like a bat, or a koala if you're Australian. She tried to think of ways to fall asleep without using any sort of pills. She tried watching boring American movies, listening to orchestral music and many other things, but they just didn't seem to work. It seems that she will forever be cursed to stay up and enjoy the sounds of crickets for five to six hours at night. "I might as well do something if my sleep schedule is this screwed up." Chun-Li said to herself. She then got up and wandered her apartment room, looking for something to do while she's awake. She then heard her stomach grumbling and thought that she should get something to eat, maybe a little midnight snack to tide her over.

She opened the door and gazed upon the different sorts of food, drink and condiments. She didn't know what to indulge in first, or what to eat last. She then saw the leftover kung pao chicken she had from yesterday and grabbed it. She put it in the microwave, set it for two minutes and fifteen seconds, and sat down on the couch surfing the web on her laptop. Ever since her American friends showed her what a computer is, she's been addicted to it. Surfing the web, posting stuff on social media, looking at cute panda pictures and trying not to gag at some of the website links people message her. She went on to her social media page and got a friend request from some person named 'Cuphead'. She checked his profile to see what kind of person he is. He was a young male, about thirteen to fourteen years old, he lived in Sealand, which is six miles off the coast of Britain, he liked cat's, and hated gambling. He also has tons of video games like Minecraft, Persona 5, Team Fortress 2, and Mortal Kombat. "He has Team Fortress 2? Hmmm." Chun Li said to herself. She then clicked 'accept' and started typing a message to him.

'Dear Cuphead. I don't know who you are, or why you have sent me a friend request on my social media page, but I'd like to get to know you better, so let's play some Team Fortress 2, tomorrow, okay? -Sincerely, Chun-Li'

Chun-Li then clicked 'send' and heard a loud beeping noise, it was the microwave. She grabbed the leftover kung pao chicken and put it on the table. She grabbed a fork and her favorite glass. She started preparing her festive midnight snack when she heard a sound coming from her computer. It was a message from Cuphead, it was sent just thirty seconds after she sent her message.

'OK! I CANT WAIT 2 PLAY WIITH U! :) :)'

Chun-Li smiled and turned on the TV. It seemed as if there was nothing to watch, maybe it was because it was past midnight, or because there was really nothing that appealed to Chun-Li herself. She then took a taste of the leftover kung pao chicken and enjoyed it quite a bit. "This needs salt." Chun-Li said to herself and got off her couch. She went to the kitchen to see if there was any salt left, and to her surprise, there was no salt. She kept searching and searching all throughout the kitchen, and even searched in her pantry, but no luck so far. She then decided to go back and sit down on her couch out of disappointment. She started to watch some kind of Korean drama and continued eating. But out of her surprise, she found something hidden under the cushions of her couch. She found what appeared to be a bag filled with some kind of salt. She gasped and immediately put the crystal like substance onto her food.

She was so happy she found salt, so happy that she could scream. But she didn't scream because she didn't want to wake up her crabby neighbors. She then took a piece of the chicken, and bit it. It tasted absolutely amazing, like if she was dining in Buckingham Palace or eating a rare steak. She felt so good after gobbling that first piece, so good in fact, that she started floating. Everything in her apartment room started floating, as if it were in outer space. She started air-swimming all over the place, and acting as if she's on the moon. She was happy, yet confused at the same time as to what is going on. She gazed at her kung pao chicken and realized something, that wasn't salt, that was... bath salt. But she didn't care, she thought this was fun, until she realized the floor was lava. She then tried to air-swim her way to her bedroom, but everything stopped floating. The lava was beginning to rise and her chance of survival was decreasing, but she made it safely to her room. She climbed out the window of her room and made it to the roof, where a gigantic celery rocket was about to launch. She was so confused, but realized that there were pirate ninjas everywhere! She then quickly went inside the stick of celery and flew off into the sky.

She saw everything in space, she saw America, she saw the Great Wall of China, she saw that bastard Ryu who was destroying a car, she saw the moon and she didn't see the sun cause she knew that she would be blind if she did that. After a while of floating in space, the celery rocket started to make it's way back to earth. It was going so fast that Chun-Li's face almost got ripped off of her skull. Eventually they landed on a strange seaport like area in the ocean. She saw a strange young male who had a cup for a head, and could only assume that was Cuphead. "Woah! Chun-Li! Is that you?" Cuphead said. "Yeah, and I'm here to say... nothing. Absolutely nothing, because I'M HIGH AS FUCK RIGHT NOW!" Chun-Li said. Cuphead then saw something come down to the area, it was nuclear missiles sent down from North Korea! The seaport like land blew up and everyone floated off into the ocean.

They eventually woke up in the middle of the ocean, surprised about what happened and panicking about how to get home. But suddenly, a strange figure who looked similar to Cuphead rose from the water. "I know just the thing to get us back home!" M-m-mugboy said? Was that his name? I don't know. "What is that, big bro?" Cuphead asked. A gigantic ship then rose from the ocean, it was the R.M.S Titanic! "A boat!" Jugman said. The three then got into the boat and rode off back to Britain. "Isn't this just so romantic?" Cuphead asked. "No." Chun-Li said. She then pushed Cuphead off the boat and made it back to Britain. "Is there anyway I can get back to China, Mugdude?" Chun-Li asked. "Yeah, you just pinch yourself!" Kegman said. Chun-Li then pinched herself and woke up in her bedroom. It was all a dream.


End file.
